Field of Flowers
by xxxTwilightForeverxxx
Summary: Kyo finds a field one morning filled with beautiful flowers and as always the curious cat decides to find out how they link to the Sohma house... My summaries suck so read it and find out if you like it! Pairings YxK TxS xxx
1. Picking Flowers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket no matter how hard I try._

Kyos POV. His usual morning with a twist...

BTW warning now, I love Yaoi and Lemon so don't blame me if the story turns ut that way I'm stil uncertain...

* * *

I awoke one morning to see the rain outside my window pouring and laying heavy drops which made the worlds image look distorted. The tracks moving down the pane joined together at random intervals and made intertwining patterns that were unique and individual. I sighed. I hated the rain, even when it was a school day. It still meant I had to walk to school in it and it always made me feel weak. I hated feeling weak. Especially in front of my rival, the rat, who, despite all my efforts at the fighting dojo, could best me even when I wasn't weak from the rain. Heck he can beat me in my sleep, I admitted bitterly to myself.

I uncurled and stretched myself out, yawning and moaning from the sleepiness and wiped the dry residue of sleep from my eyes, before sitting up and looking over at my alarm clock to discover that it was only 4:00 in the morning. It didn't really make a difference though, I always woke up early, it was the cat's way, and when you lived in a dojo for a couple of years you learn that the only way to get ahead of everyone else is to put in more time than them.

I grabbed a random t-shirt that was lying on the top of my desk drawer and pulled it on, covering up my naked torso, before standing and making my way down to the kitchen so that I would be ready bright and early and could proceed what ever way I wanted to. I mean, I hadn't even decided if I was going to school yet, I smirked to myself and opened the fridge door to grab a carton of cream and drink it down quickly. Once I'd finished it left white marks around my top lip and I licked it clean before chucking my empty carton which landed squarely in the bin.

Once I'd began my breakfast the time passed quickly and I found that it was already 6 o'clock, time for Shigure to wake, who would then begin waking everyone else up, and usually me since I'd got used to being able to have a lie-in here, but not today for some reason. It felt strange and a chill crept over me. It felt like today was the start of everything changing…

I ignored myself and finished doing my stretches by the back door and decided to get a quick run in before going to school, which I might as well go to, because I had nothing else to do today. When I left the house through the back door I slammed it shut and heard Shigure yell "Kyo, please try not to…" But I was already out of earshot before he could finish the sentence.

Whilst I was running I thought about what I might do today, after all I wasn't really going to pay attention at school, I normally doodled in my rough pad or played with a ball of string under the table (A/N: Aww! How cute.) Sometimes I even just bunked it all together and went to the roof where I could sit and look up at the sky without being annoyed by pesky strays that would always (somehow) find me. As I ran, I went past a field of flowers; some bright yellow, some deep red, some beautiful blues and I couldn't help but think about Tohru and how she would always go on little walks in the afternoon and come back to the house with a huge bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. Was this where she came? It couldn't be, it was owned by someone and said no trespassing, surely Tohru wouldn't pick from here, and she'd never harm a fly, let alone steal some flowers. I pondered this thought for a while until I realised I must have been gone a while and so I ran back to the house, as quick as I could to hear yelling inside the house.

"What the hell Yuki!" I heard Shigure's booming voice yell.

"You are always joking about taking advantage of our 'precious little flower.' I guess I just beat you too it." There was a smile in Yuki's voice as he spoke, like a victory if you didn't know him as well as I did, but to me it was more like another secret he'd gotten away with. But… He hadn't got away with it did he? Shigure just caught him… He's always hiding something the conniving little rat.

I walked indoors silently, after all what goods a black belt in martial arts if you can't sneak past a rat and a dog, and crept into the lounge so that I could clearly hear the argument in the hall.

"She's barely 16, Yuki! And so are you! I… I…" His shouts sounded more upset than angry, he couldn't be so hypocritical about their virginity, after all I'd heard stories about him and other people doing stuff that would make a prostitute scream. (And yes, I said people, you figure it out.)

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Tohru's apologetic voice coming from low, like she was on the floor and her sobs grew louder and louder as though she remembered it more and more every second. "I didn't mean to bring shame onto this house." Always thinking of shame and disappointment. Her nasally voice snagged in my ear and made me feel sorry for her, after all, it was probably that damn Yuki that had taken advantage of her, but then again it takes two to Tango. Most people would probably think that I would be upset like Shigure, but unlike those two I had the same interest in Tohru as I did in a younger sister nothing romantic, I've never felt that for anyone and no-one would ever feel that for me. I wallowed in my own self pity for a while before I noticed that all that was left of the argument was Tohru's sobbing and the boys must have left for another room. I approached the door to the hall cautiously and thought about what I was doing before I proceeded into the hall.

"Tohru?" I asked gently, crouching and looking down at her brunette hair, then placed a hand on her head. "What's the matter?"

"I've- upset- Gure-san." She sobbed and clutched her face tighter in her hands, but I saw the traitors that seeped through her fingers and made tiny pools on the floor.

"Gure-san?" I questioned. She'd always called him Shigure-san or Sohma-san… Something more formal, always. Never Gure-san. Tohru never even called Yuki by his name, let alone Shigure. I cocked my head and tried to see the reaction in her movements, but she froze and took her hands from her face, wiping them. She quickly stood and faced away from me.

"I meant Shigure-san…" She trailed off quietly before immediately heading up the stairs to her room, I supposed. However, I headed to the kitchen intent on answers.

* * *

Please R&R!! I hoped you like it! If you like my writing I've got another story for Twilight fans out there! xxx


	2. The Onigiri and the Rat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitsbasket! Or Stardust!_

Just to let you know that if this chapter confuses you its meant to :D

Btw, I really haven't decided what way to go with pairings, I have an idea, but if you do as well and it fits with my storyline suggestions are welcome. xxx

When I entered the kitchen I did not expect to see what I saw. Shigure, I imagined, would be in a silent rage, preparing for his day or leaving his editor a message that would set her in a fit of tears or reading one of his 'adult' books, but he wasn't. He was sitting at the table facing away from in a manner like that of Tohru's and his body grew rigid when he'd heard my approach.

"Shigure, what's going on?" I asked direct and to the point, after all I couldn't be bothered to hedge around the issue, I couldn't care less really, but this damn curiosity in me wanted me to press on until I could find out what was really going on, because under the sunny exterior of the Sohma house I could sense a secret. Whether I wanted to know it or not was another thing entirely.

"Nothing, Kyo," He added a shaky laugh to his phrase before waving his hand at me to leave. "You go have a shower or get dressed, whatever it is you need to do." I didn't press. I didn't want to press any more. He had been crying and I'd never seen him cry ever before. Not even at a book. Not even at a film. Not even when Hatori's eye had been scratched out.

I left the room silently and headed up stairs to my room where I grabbed my school clothes and pulled them on before heading back down to the hallway and waited for the others. Tohru emerged soon after me, smiling, but with the hint of tension around her eyes that I knew was because we had a walk ahead of us with Yuki. Yuki did appear, eventually, I guess he must've gone back to sleep because his hair was all tousled and the parting wasn't even. Well, that was the best answer I could come up with then, not that I really cared. Stupid curiosity!

As we walked I out I noticed that Yuki was staring down at the floor, the earlier smirk gone and I saw that Tohru was looking off in a direction to our left and I saw her mouth move every now and then, either sobbing silently or mouthing a small prayer I couldn't tell. The whole walk was completely silent save for our foot steps and the occasional traffic noise. It was a really awkward walk, but when we got to school it didn't get any better.

I sat down at my desk and opened it reaching for the ball of string and finding myself not as distracted as I should be whilst the teacher was droning on and on about a load of crap. I pulled my drawing pad from the desk, replacing the ball of string with a pen, and I began to doodle absent mindedly on the pad. After a few minutes I looked down at it to discover that I'd drawn a little rat and an onigiri snuggled up by a fire and the cat all on it's own in the corner, fangs and claws drawn out. I scrunched it in my palms. Okay maybe it bothered me slightly more than I realised, but my mind couldn't process why. I hated that damn rat and the girl was not really of any importance to me, other than she washed my clothes and cooked for me, she was more like a maid than anything else.

I began drawing on my pad again and the time drifted by when I realised that the lesson was over and I headed out into the hall, only to be followed closely by Yuki.

"I hope me and Tohru didn't disturb you last night we were rather loud." He smiled at me a little knowing smile as though he was able to crawl into my head and feel my discomfort, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"In fact, I didn't even know what happened until this morning when I heard Shigure yelling at you two." His smile faltered for a second, but soon returned.

"Well, you hadn't said anything I thought you were silently steaming, forgive me cousin." And with that Yuki walked ahead of me, round to his AP science class, whilst I headed straight for the roof, not being able to bear the thought of sitting through a class of Tohru. They were loud were they? Well, I hope they, "Fucking had fun!" I yelled the last bit out loud accidently, causing all the strays that had begun to come towards me stop in their tracks and stare at me cautiously. I laid my head back against the hot tiles of the roof and closed my eyes, trying to block out all of the images that came to mind. I knew that they weren't true images, but I couldn't help thinking about it, my mind raced with the thoughts that hung around at the back of my mind and when I opened them again, I realised it was the end of school, well actually about 20 minutes before the end, but I wasn't going to hang around to see his highness again.

I strolled along to the edge of the roof and leaped off quickly, landing neatly in a spot directly in the middle of the car park (AN: Do they have a car park?) and striding out of the school gates before heading into a run back to the house.

When I reached it, I headed up to my room and passed Shigure's room, the door was ajar so I stopped and peeked in to see him sitting on his bed staring intently at a screen as the camera looked up at the sky and the word 'Stardust' was written there. That's just like Shigure, I thought. Cheer yourself up with a soppy romantic film. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, as a cat I hated the water and I would never get into a bath. By the time I was out and dressed, the Rat was back and I had no choice, but to walk into the kitchen and face him.

"Hello Kyon-kyon." He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side, checking my mood. "You look in a better mood. Where did you go today?"

"I slept on the roof." I told him, walking past him towards the fridge and pulling out the milk carton. I then began to chug on the milk, downing it in one breath. I turned around to face Yuki and his easy smile had disappeared, instead he was staring straight at me with a red flush swept over his face like he'd just run a 200 metre dash. "Something wrong Yuki?" I inquired, unable to keep a grin off my face at the quick change in status.

"No." He told me before turning away and walking to the doorway, but he stopped. "Me and Tohru aren't really together you know." My ears perked and I drew my head up to look at his back facing me. "We just ended up in bed together. We were both really upset and it just happened." I furrowed my brow at the thought of this. This morning he'd been relishing the fact that I thought they were together and that they had a really… good night in bed together. Sometimes I just really didn't understand Yuki Sohma.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it R&R will update soon!

xxx


	3. A Kind of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or stardust and this is getting really old.

For anyone whose getting frustrated, in this chapter a few things are pieced together and I hope that you understand where I went with the end of this chapter.

He proceeded to walk out of the room and I sat at the table, after quickly making some onigiri for myself and ate wondering. What the hell were they upset about? Tohru is never upset, let alone she would show it in front of anyone, unless it was accidental of course. I sat in a kind of silence for a little while as I let the curiosity get the better of me and finally I realised how long I'd been sitting there for and I made my way back up the stairs to go sit on the roof for the remainder of the day and I casually passed Shigure's room, but I soon stopped as I heard the words being said by a soft female voice.

"Love can also be unbearable, uncontrollable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing." (A/N: Btw those aren't the right words but I'll change them soon.) I stood transfixed by the voice as she told a man called Tristan that she loved him. That can't possibly be true about love right? It's not unbearable or uncontrollable, everything I've ever heard about love is that it's nice and fun and comfortable. Love can't be this amazing thing and yet be such a down side, otherwise why would anyone write about it? Why would people bother to consume their entire lives by trying to find 'the one' if it's such a hard thing?

I continued to walk along the passageway to the stairs for the roof and climbed them, releasing a sigh of relief as I felt the cool wind wash over me and I clambered onto the tiles, my feet scraping against the hard edges just like I was used to from the million times I'd climbed onto a roof in my entire life. I stared down at the sight of the Sohma back garden and all the fields that surrounded it and in the distance a bright, multi-coloured square that I saw to be the little field of flowers that I had passed this very morning. Could it have only been this morning? So much had happened. It felt like a lifetime ago. I glanced quickly past the back garden to look out towards the west, when I saw a glimpse of silver and my attention automatically changed to the sight.

It was moving from side to side and as my eyes focused I could see that it was a person, Yuki to be precise, and he wasn't moving from side to side, he was shaking. Is that where he'd gone after our little meeting in the kitchen? To go and weep in his little patch of vegetables? He's pathetic; did he honestly think I'd believe he and Tohru were together anyway? The thought was laughable, I mean they didn't even talk on the way to school and Tohru was so ashamed of herself this morning!

I choked back a laugh at the lonesome creature as I leant my head back on my hands and closed my eyes hoping to drift off to sleep, when I ears suddenly perked up at a sound and I couldn't tell what it was, but it disturbed me. So much for sleep, I thought and sat up again in the warming summer sun and glanced back at the garden and for some reason I really can't help, but look at Yuki. It's not the fact that he's crying, I don't care much, but I just couldn't help, but look, my curiosity again, one of the downsides of being a cat. I couldn't see him anymore, at least I couldn't see his hair, but if I focused my eyes just right I could see he was lying on the floor, face down.

That can't be right, rats hate the sun, and he'd only come out for the amount of time necessary to check his precious vegetables (gag). I immediately jumped down from my post and landed tidily on the patio and made my way energetically to the place where Yuki was lying and when I found him I knelt down beside him, turning him over into my arms.

"Yuki are you okay?" I asked as I stared at his pale face and dark purple eyelids. I pressed my fingers to his neck and felt a very distant beat, slow, but still steady. Yuki didn't have very good health, maybe he was ill again. Heat stroke or something from the sun, but it didn't look very harmful let alone fatal. I pulled his head up to my chest and rose slowly, so as not to disturb him too much and worsen the condition, then began to make my way to the little tree which provided a long line of shade considering the lateness of the day and dropped him down to rest, propped up against it.

I stared at his unconscious face for a little while as my thoughts stirred in my brain about the day and I began putting together pieces of the puzzle in my mind. Yuki's victory smile, the way he'd backed down in the kitchen earlier, why he was out hear crying and suddenly the words from the film came into my mind.

'Strangely easy to mistake for loathing…'

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. He never ever showed one sign that he cared about me in my entire life and I refused to believe he ever would. If he did… Love me, then why was he always pretended he hated me? I mean, we always fight and he wins… But well, when he's sleep walking he's even harsher to me so maybe when he's awake he's holding back… Love? Had anyone really ever loved me in my entire life, so did I really know what that meant? Having someone to care for me was a bit like having Kazuma again, but I had no idea how to return this… Family love was the best thing in the world wasn't it? When you have your whole family to back you up it's great right? I've never had that, but one lone solitary person does care for me. I do have a family. All I had to do was find how to return that love.

* * *

Aww! Poor Kyo! I love Kazuma loads... But what kind of love will Kyo return? And whats going on with Shigure still? What was Tohru upset about that night? Find out in the next installment of Field of Flowers!! Dun dun dun.

Please R&R be as critical as you want or as nice as you want!

xxx


	4. Someone

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba blah blah blah

Thank you katastic999 for loving my story!

After I'd carried Yuki back into the house and up the stairs to his room, I laid him on the bed and stood staring at the limp being, untroubled by the thoughts of this world. How could I learn to love a being that I've hated for my entire existence? I wondered for a little while about this before I had to leave. After my whole day of curiosity eating at me I realised maybe it wasn't a good idea to find out the truth, as they say curiosity killed the cat. I smiled to myself at the stupid saying, though there was a tiny bit of truth in it.

I wrapped myself up in a duvet from my room and climbed the stairs to the roof where I laid down, quietly and stared up at the shining stars in the middle of the midnight sky and saw each one gleam down on me as if to convey a message. Such was a silly idea, but it helped me into my slumber. I imagined them telling me I was not cursed after all and was finally free and that I did have the ability to love deep down inside and all I needed was someone to bring it out…

Someone…

The morning sun burst through my non-existence dreams and awoke me as it rose from the other side of the world, to start a new day and as it was summer it burned into my hair and kept me warm, so warm that I kicked my duvet off of me and heard it fall to the patio with a thud.

"Errr…" I groaned as I awoke and my eyes peeled back from their closed state and found myself face to face with the dawn and I hissed at the brightness of it before closing my eyes once again and letting out a strangled yawn and stretching my whole body out. I turned over and crawled back to the door and let myself back into the dark house where I could run and get the cream that I had left in the fridge two days ago to drink.

I clambered down the stairs clumsily and came to a halt as I heard raised voices in the kitchen, obviously someone was assuming the rest of us were still in bed and didn't think their conservation would be overheard. I was glad to prove them wrong.

"Why not?" I heard Tohru's voice beg someone. "We used to all the time until the other day… I have already apologized a million times over, Gure-san, why won't you forgive me?" She demanded defiantly. I'd never heard Tohru talk like that to anyone, let alone Shigure-san. I moved closer to the door eager to listen and pressed my body up against the cement wall.

"You slept with my cousin, Tohru-san. If they didn't like you so much I would have kicked you out yesterday morning." Shigure replied with a sharp edge to his voice like I'd never heard before. He's such a happy person normally, never with a bad word to say about anyone. He just annoys them to their face.

"Bit harsh isn't that Shigure?" I asked, emerging from my hiding place behind the wall and entering the kitchen. "I mean, come on, a young girl in a house full of men, she's bound to succumb to one of us. I thought you'd be glad it was Yuki and not me." I ended with a smiled taped on my lips and staring at Shigure's panicky face.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted in surprise. "I did not know you were awake yet. Would you like me to fix you breakfast? Maybe get you some cream?" She asked graciously, trying to change the subject, but I kept my eyes fixed on Shigure, though, gauging his expression as I saw him search for his words.

"She has brought shame and dishonour onto this house Kyo-Kun and that may not mean much to you, but this is my house and I will not tolerate it!" He ended before leaving the room and storming off into his study. I smiled to myself and headed over to the fridge where I pulled out my cream and leaned against the side to drink it.

"Hey, Tohru-san." She turned her head towards me cautiously and I smiled gently to her. "Yuki was having a really bad day yesterday; maybe you should make him a cup of tea and take it to him." I knew how she would react and I was counting on what she would say.

"Well, Kyo-kun, I'll gladly make him some tea, but I'm afraid I'm too busy in order to take it up to him, maybe you should do it." She replied, curtly, turning to the teapot and starting to boil some water.

"Of course Tohru-san, you do so much for us; I can only hope to repay you for them." I smiled at her with a conniving grin; in a way that I was sure looked a bit like that Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I hovered around behind her while she brewed her tea and took it from her thankfully, before retreating back up the stairs to Yuki's bedroom and entering it after I knocked. I found him flat on his back, but conscious as I saw him staring up at the ceiling tiles. He looked up at me and I smiled uneasily, holding the tea up in front of me, gesturing with it to show it was his.

He smiled at me and took it gratefully then sipped from it and looked back up at me. "Tohru?" He asked smiling.

"Of course." I told him, flicking my hair away from my eyes and looking back down at him. "I told her you had a bit of a… bad day yesterday and she made it for you."

"That was very kind of her; tell her that I thank her."

"I will, but first I have something of my own agenda. I wanted to ask you a question." I asked gently, taking in his expression and smiling reassuringly.

"Anything." He returned the smile with curiosity and stared up at me.

"What were you upset about when you slept with Tohru?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Sorry for the cliffie!

Will update soon!

xxx


	5. Just a peek

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba...

Btw, please keep reviewing coz i love them!

* * *

"Oh… it was nothing… just a misunderstanding…" He trailed off, avoiding my sharp gaze and staring off out the window, looking out at the bright day light.

"What kind of a misunderstanding?" I pried trying to get some information out of him, but I couldn't even see his face anymore to try and work out his expression. "Please, Yuki." I begged, hoping for him to give up.

"I can't…" He replied breathily, his voice cracking in all the wrong places and his head bowing low, as though showing worship to the sun outside. I sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor with my legs crossed. I placed my head on my hand and leaned forward, my ginger hair falling like flames in front of my eyes so that my whole world was orange. I sat for a while in silence until I heard movement and I looked up to see his pale face turned towards me and his earlier smile gone.

"Why do you even want to know?" He asked quietly, staring at a random point in the flooring and making a circle on his knee with his finger, then resting his fingers laced together on his lap.

"Because, I'm a cat." He looked up at me as I said this and I met his gaze. "I'm curious." I held his gaze for as long as possible trying to soften his expression and get the truth out of him, but he quickly looked away again, towards the window. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't want to see that look on your face." I whirled my face towards him and stared at his back. I didn't think I was looking at him horribly? Or did he just hate my face in general? I can't help the way I look. We sat in a still silence for a while with tension that could've been cut with a knife, until I broke the silence by standing up.

"I should leave." I told him, trying to interpret his reaction, but he didn't flinch. "I have to get on with stuff…" I turned towards the doorway and reached for the handle, but stopped. "Yuki," I began, not turning. "Could you tell me what Tohru was upset about?"

"She had a little tiff with Shigure and was really upset about it. Apparently, he was chatting up some girl in the supermarket and Tohru caught him." Yuki half laughed at the end, but I was confused.

"Hang on, why would Tohru care if Shigure was chatting someone up?" I asked stupidly, realising half a second after that, that was possibly the most idiotic thing to have been said… It was obvious now.

"God, neko, don't you know? They're together. Where do you think Tohru got them flowers from everyday?" I heard him move around and heard the bathroom door slam as I walked out, towards my bedroom. How could I have been so blind? It was so obvious in the way they were with each other and the way that Shigure was so angry and Tohru so apologetic. Now that I could see it, it was so perfect. In my mind they were a perfect couple, Shigure in his adult, pervy kind of way and Tohru in her teenage, innocent way. Maybe Shigure just had to know why she slept with Yuki… The words made anger rise in my throat. She _slept _with _Yuki _I didn't understand why it made me feel so mad. Probably my empathy for my cousin seeping through. Yeah, that was it.

I redirected my steps towards Shigure's study and knocked quietly before entering. I heard a groan and took that as acceptance and slid open the door to see him bent over a novel-in-progress and I cleared my throat, but he didn't even look up. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Shigure?" I attempted to break through his reverie.

"Huh?" His head tilted upwards and he looked up at me over his lopsided glasses. "Kyo-kun? What are you doing in here?" I took a step forward and knelt down in front of him.

"I've come to talk to you about Tohru." He immediately grunted at the sound of her name and turned away from me. "Look, Shigure, I know she hurt you, but she was upset and she had reason to be. She told Yuki what she saw you doing."

"She misunderstood." He lifted his head rapidly and turned towards me. "I was just talking to the woman and Tohru got all angry about it and made a scene in the supermarket, then stormed off and when I followed her she told me to go away and she didn't come into our room that night so I thought she'd gone to stay at her Granddads when all the time she was in that despicable, conniving little rat's room!" He yelled in my face.

"It's not his fault, it takes two to tango you know."

"I don't give a shit about dance, baka neko." He bellowed at me and rested his cheek on the desk, away from me. "Just leave me alone."

I left the room then and made my way back to my room where I laid my head on my pillow and felt slow tears fall down, wet and fiery, onto my cheeks. I'd never been good at being yelled at, even when Kazuma yelled at me. I knew he didn't mean it, but still the tears would fall and he would apologize endlessly for upsetting me so. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day, I just curled up and let my thoughts engulf me and let myself drift into a state of slumber every now and then, but when I awoke one time to see the moon high in the sky, I decided to get up. Unaware of the time I tiptoed along the hallway and came across a certain young rat's room and couldn't help, but catch a glimpse of what he was like asleep.

I'll just peek in and then walk back out. I won't stay long. I can't. I'd end up waking him up. Just a peek. Just a glimpse. Then I'll go.

Steadily, I opened the door and peered in, looking round the edge of it and glancing over at the pale body lying in a stream of moonlight and before I could stop myself I approached the bed and looked down at the small creature. His breathing was light and steady and I couldn't help, but smile as I knelt down and stared at the sleeping rat.

He was so cute in his little pyjama shorts and they clung tightly to his hip and his face was buried sweetly into his pillow. I smiled down on him and reached out to stroke his hair when his eyes opened and he scrunched his face then looked at me. "Kyo?" He blinked a few times. "Kyo, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Sorry again for the cliff!

It will get interesting soon I promise!!

see ya xxx


	6. Stay with me

Disclaimer: does not own...

This is really short but I had a very limited time so I got in what I could and my friend ELLA was annoying me the whole time... A little fluff in this chapter... Kinda nails the pairing aswell. Or does it?? MUHAHAHA!! Only kidding...

Oh and btw this is dedicated to Megan O.o

* * *

"I…" I began stuttering and stumbling for words. "I didn't think… I'm sorry." I began to stand up, but felt a hand tug me back down by my shirt. Yuki smiled up at me with such a dazzling force that my heart melted and my face blushed bright red, he chuckled quietly at my face.

"It's okay Kyo, you can sit down." I sat immediately on the floor and looked up at him as he rested on his elbow, watching me with fascinating curiosity. We were still for a long heartbeat of a moment before his lips curled up into a kind of half smile. "Would you mind if I tried something on you Kyo-Kun?" He asked politely as he stared at me mesmerizingly and I nodded swiftly as I felt him crawl down from the bed and perch on the front of my crossed legs, staring into my eyes, he gauged my expression before he leant forward and gently placed his smooth lips onto the rough that were mine and pressed down with such force that I struggled for balance. When I was balanced again I realised it was actually very nice… Very, very nice. I felt him wriggle to get comfortable on my lap and he wrapped his arms around my neck firmly before moving his body in a fashion that made me fall to the ground and he placed his legs either side of my body.

I smiled into the kiss and battled with his tongue for dominance and finally won as he succumbed to me, pressing every inch of his visible milky skin to mine and his light silvery hair falling in front of his eyes. I didn't want to break away, but eventually had to as my need for air became too strong and I nuzzled his neck as he kissed my cheek down towards my neck where he nipped at it. My hands reached up behind him and pulled his head down to me to keep the pleasure going for as long as possible, but my little rat was very tired, so used to early nights and long lie-ins, his hands were far gentler now as were his lips and he collapsed on top of me exhausted. I grinned.

"Yuki," I whispered in his ear. "Are you tired?" I felt a small movement on my shoulder where his head was and I took that as a yes. I lifted him up gently onto my lap as I sat up and picked him up, carrying him over to his bed and laying him down and staring at his slender figure as I guessed that he had already fallen asleep, but as I turned to walk away, I heard him.

"Kyo…" He breathed barely audible. "Kyo, stay with me." I smiled once again as I returned to the bedside and slid into the covers next to the little rat who immediately hugged me tight, his figure comforting and soothing as he rested his head lightly on y shoulder and I pulled him to me in a warm hug and I fell asleep that night better than any other night that I had ever had.

I awoke the next morning, early once again, but this time to see a certain small figure laying next to me hugging me close in his deep sleep. I could never stand lying in bed all day. I would normally be up as soon as I awoke, I didn't see the point in lying around all day for nothing… Unless you were lying in the sun of course that made it totally different. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his slumber. I didn't want to bother him so I just laid there. Watching him sleep as he breathed in and out quietly, making little squeaks every now and then and when he would I would lean down and kiss his head lightly, to calm him in case he was having a horrible dream. I stared out of the window into the streaming sunlight and thought about how I'd gotten Yuki completely wrong. He didn't love me like a brother, or a cousin. He loved me the way I'd always wanted. Like a lover.

* * *

Should I write more? i think I should... Like concluding the Tohru and Shigure thing... But you could just guess what happens there...

Please review and help me decide, but also give me your comments... I'll make it better next time I swear!

xxx


End file.
